The Fairy Tail of Link
by Cid-McConroy
Summary: Link had completed his quest to save both realms of light and twilight. He kept his promise for return the children to Ordon village. He defatted both Ganondorf and Zant. He had help send his friend Midna return home and break her curse, and now all that was left was to return the Master Sword. It was until a Great Fairy ask him to take upon a quest in a new world.
1. A New Quest

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X783: Freesia Town. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

"Greetings readers, and welcome to this week's addition of Sorcerer Magazine. As always I am your 'Cool!,' reporter Jason, and today we have a special guest today. Please give it up for 'Erza, Scarlet. '"

"Jason please, there is no else here, but the two of us." A young woman with red hair, named Erza, commented with a cough.

"Sorry, sorry." The blond reporter responded sheepishly. "But, Erza is so 'Coool!' I can't help myself."

"Please, the interview, remember?" She asked trying to bring the reporter back on track.

"Ooh, right, right." Jason said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now Erza, one of the main questions we receive from our readers are revolving around you. Care to answer some of the most popular questions?"

"I will try to answer them the best as I can." She replied as she brought her tea up to her lips. "But the main question is, where to begin to answer them?"

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Hyrule X N/A: Scared Grove. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

A man wearing a green tunic, and a green hat was slowly walking through a maze of trees. He had long ago dismounted from his horse, and had to precede the rest of the course on foot. Before him was old ruins of a temple long forgotten. He jumped off the edge of a crumbling wall and down into a room below. It was once round room with multiply pillars around it. He sighed softy remembering the last time he was here with his friend who is now long-lost, and beyond his reach.

He pasted two statues that stood side-by-side standing guard over the entrance to the pedestal of time. He walked up the steps with a slow stride as he head to return the sword on his back. His journey as the hero of Hyrule came to an end, and so did his need of the master sword. He removed the sword from the scabbard and was about to place back into the pedestal when a something on the ground caught his attention.

He sheathed his sword and picked up the object that was lying on the ground. It was a stone, black as night, and had a crest of the Triforce that glow a silver hue. Its shape could be called a wolf's head with the Triforce in the center.

As he held the object in his hand it began to glow. The young man looked at the object closely wondering was causing the stone to act strangely. The stone's glow disappeared for one moment before discharging with magical energy that was the same color as the silver glow. He yelped and dropped the stone causing it to shatter into dust.

"_That reminded me of those bugs that held the stolen light from the spirits_." He thought as he shook his hand trying to get feeling to return.

From underneath his leather gauntlets the Triforce of Courage began to glow gold before fading into silver. As it increased in brightness, a magic circle formed at his feet. At the center of the circle was the Triforce, and around the edge of the circle were runes in the shape of jagged flames that flickered.

****Crack****

The young man froze as he felt the floor that he was standing on give an inch. In the deepest part of his mind he was hoping that the floor would at least stay, but his experiences was telling him it would not.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He cried out as the floor fell.

The ruins were quiet for all, but a minute before the floor glowed the same silver hue, and fixed the hole in the ground.

* * *

"**O, Brave Youth, it is time to awaken.**"

The young man groaned waving his hand as if to swat away a small insect.

"**Young Link now is not the time to cast your dreams. Awaken your eyes and stand once more.**"

The young man known as Link opened his eyes upon hearing his name. Around him the world was dark with only the marble floor in view. He noticed that he lay upon a gold and silver marking of the Triforce, while around that the floor pattern was of a checkered white and black.**(1)** As he stood, a glow approached him revealing the form of a Great Fairy.

Her wings were not as vibrant variety of color as the Great Fairy he had met before in the Caves of Ordeals. Unlike the one he meet, this Great Fairy wings were a vibrant gold that formed into the shape of butterfly wings. Her hair was white as snow, style in a braid that went down her back. Her clothing on the other hand was not something he thought a Great Fairy would wear. It was an elegant black dress that held pattern of leaves.

"**O Brave Youth, I call upon you to help in a matter most dear to me**." The Fairy said as she caressing his cheek. "**A land that I hold dear will soon come under great trails. Within this land there is a group who call it home, and that holds the light close to their hearts. I ask this one request of you, please help these people who hold the light within them just as you helped my sister, and sisters in times past.**"

As the Fairy took a step back Link blinked at her statement. "_Sisters in times past?" _He thought. "_That doesn't matter, what does is that she needs my help. I am the savior of Hyrule, how can I not help her." _Link looked the Fairy in the eyes before nodding that he would help her.

"**I thank you O Brave Youth.**" She said with a voice filled with graduate and a sense of relief. "**I must warn you though, this land will be far from Hyrule, and across the plains of the Universe. It is brimming with many dangers that you cannot comprehend. Are you sure that you will take upon his quest?**"

Link only nodded once more. He had made of his mind and no amount of danger will force him to turn back.

"**I thank you once more O Courageous Hero.**" The Fairy garbed his hands in her as a sign of graduate. "**This quest shall take you far from the embrace of the Goddesses. For this, I shall give you a gift.**"

She tapped his forehead with a silver light emanating from her finger.

"**With this power of light hidden in the dark, you shall regain your full power to transform into your 'Divine Beast' from. It will also allow you powerful magic in both forms just as you used your powers from the realm of light and the realm of twilight to save Hyrule. Use this new power from the realm of twilight to save the land I hold dear."**

She stepped back away from Link lifting her hands into the air. She knelt touching her hands to the ground sending out a silver light towards the Triforce that Link stood upon. The light slowly began to rise around him. The feeling he gained from it was like water slowly rising around a person. Unlike the other times he been pulled into the twilight, this one was slow and gentle.

**"Run swift, O Courageous Hero, so that you may return safely in time." **The Great Fairy called out to Link as the light enveloped him. Once the light finished covering Link it disappeared along with him. "**For the equilibrium of many realms is handing by a thread, and with your help it can change the beliefs of others, and help create a new world.**"

"Do, you think that his presence will cause enough of a change?" A new voice asked from the shadows.

"**That is still an unknown, but all we can do is pray to the Goddesses that it will be enough."**

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X776: Out side of Magnolia Town. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

Link landed in a grove of trees as a starry sky shone brightly above. The experience of being warped was different from the twilight portals. Instead of being broken down and pulled through, and reformed on the other size. This experience was like falling down a river of light only to emerge on the other side.

He was on his knees gasping for breath while trying to cough out the non-existent water. Deep within is mind however he heard one last message from the Great Fairy that sent him here.

"**_O Brave Youth, find those who hold the light dear. You will know them for they carry the name of Fairies with pride. Find them and with our help light will return to this land. Also do not worry about your new form. It was necessary for the years to turn back, so that you will be ready when the time came._**"

Link quirked his brow at the message, but he would need to worry about it later. Right now he need a drink of water, which the sound of a spring near by caught his ear. He stumbled over to the spring and began lifting up the water in his hands. The water was sweat and cool that refreshed him with new vigor. The water almost reminded him of the spirit spring back at Ordon Village.

He wiped his mouth with his hand letting out a satisfying smack of his lips. As the ripples died down he looked at his face, or rather the lack age on his face. Instead of an older face looking back at him it was a face of him of younger age. He had reverted back to when he was of age ten at least. Then the shock hit him.

"_Is that what the Great Fairy meant by 'my new form was necessary?_"

All Link could do was gap at his appearance before surging it off. He returned to his feet looking around him for any signs that he might be able to use to help in his search. He sighed before dropping his shoulders, for as far as the eye could see there were only trees. That was when he heard the scream coming across from the other side of the spring. He heard the crashing of trees as the sound moved farther away at a great speed.

"Tsk." Link gritted his teeth. There was no way for him to catch up at his current size. Then he stopped for a moment and thought.

"_If I can't make up speed in this form, might as well try my wolf form._"

He as soon as he thought it, his Triforce of courage glowed silver as a circle appeared at his feet. The circle moved upwards covering Link in silver light and shifted him into the form of a wolf. He howled as soon as the magic circle disappeared. He felt the all to familiar chain around his forepaw, but this time he felt more. Like a hidden power that slept deep within him. He quickly glanced at the spring before grinning.

"_At least I am the same size in my wolf form despite reverting back in age._"

His ears perked up at the sound of breaking branches returning him to the task at hand. He snarled as he burst through the trees weaving through them at a neck breaking speed. As he entered a new clearing with a rock formation, that created a wall, did he see what had caused the disturbance in the woods.

Before Link was what looked like a giant monkey or ape covered in green fur. Its head reminded him of two cones placed together forming its pointing head and chin. Along its bulky arms were patches of pink fur in the shape of hearts. The monkey was dancing back and forth while pounding on its chest chanting.

"Me, like woman. Me, like woman."

On the other side of the monkey was a girl wearing rages and an eye patch. She was no older than Link's current form. Her red hair looked like a bird's nest and filled with twigs and leaves. It was no doubt that she gained them from running away from the beast before her. She was huddle against the rock face trying to get away from the monster in front of her.

Link snarled at the monkey before dashing out placing himself between the monkey and the girl. He bared his fangs at the monkey letting out a couple barks to gain its attention.

The monkey blinked at the sight before him before snarling itself.

"Me no like dog, me like woman." The monkey bellowed as it slamming down its fists at Link.

Link jumped backwards, avoiding the blow and landing in front of the girl. The monkey staggered for over reaching causing and opening to form in its defense. Link dashed forward taking full advantage of the opening. Link garbed a hold of the Monkey with his paws and started to bite at its chest. It tried to swat Link away with one of its thick limbs, but Link jumped clear of the monkey.

He spit out some green fur that he had ripped out and shock his head at the terrible taste trying to remove it from his mind.

"Me no like dog. Dog ripped out fur." The monkey bellowed pounding its fist into the ground. That caused the rocks to shack and one to fall hitting it in the head. It started to sway back and forth with one hand in the air pointing at the stars it was seeing.

Link knew now was the time to finish this. He growled and as he did the power hidden inside felt like it was bubbling up. Behind him formed a silver circle with the Triforce in the center of a wolf's mouth. Link howled causing the built up energy to release into the air. Shooting out from the circle the energy formed silver beams of light. They streaked forward in the form of wolves snarling. As the light hit the monkey it sent sending it flying through five trees before come to a halt in a sixth.

The monkey's fur had turned to a brown with steam rising off it. It was twitching and its mouth gapped open as it slumped against the tree.

Link stopped growling once he was for sure that the monkey down. He trotted over to the girl and nuzzled her face with his nose. She looked up into his large blue eyes with tears in her own. Taking a closer look he noticed that she looked exhausted and was about ready to collapse.**(2)**

"_Looks like she has been through a lot. I think it might be best if I go find some help for her._" Link decided as he licked her check.

The girl hugged his neck buried her face in his fur. Normal it would be a bad thing, but her strength was almost choking him. He pulled away gasping for breath causing the girl to almost fall over. He was about to change back when he heard some one try to get his attention. Looking around he saw a small squirrel looking down at him.

"Hey wolf, thanks for taking that Vulcan down a peg." The squirrel spoke in a chipper tone. "He causes all kinds of trouble in the forest. Also for save that human behind you. She looks too young for that Vulcan grabbing at her."

Link looked back at the girl who needed to use the rock formation for support. Link knew it was only a matter of time before she fell down from exhaustion.

"She doesn't look to good. If you can bring her with you I can lead you to a healer who can help humans."

Link nodded before lying down next to her. He pointed his noise at her then his back indicating that he wanted her to ride him. It took a few tries before she climbed on his back hanging on his neck as her eyes closed.

It took them about an hour for the squirrel to lead him to a house built inside a tree. He very careful lay down and slid the girl off his back. He pawed at the door before running into the bushes by the advice of the squirrel.

From the door opened an out came an older women with pink hair and a red cloak around her shoulders. She looked around for any signs of life before noticing the girl at her feet.

"You dumb wolf I hate humans. Why couldn't you eat her like you are suppose to instead of bring her here?" The older woman yelled out to the darkness since she saw there was some wolf track that lead away from her home. She sighed and mumbled something under her breath before picking up the girl taking her in side.

Link came out of the bush looking around and sniffed the air.

"_Well, now that's taken care of, I better start looking for the one the Great Fairy asked me to find._" Link thought as he head north away from Magnolia. Unknown to him that he need to head to the west to find those he was looking for.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X783: Freesia Town. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

"That SO COOL." Jason yelled as he wrote down the story Erza just told him. "That answer the questions of whether you believe in the Twilight Wolf or not. One last question Erza why did you have me meet you here instead of Fairy Tail?"

"It simple." The redhead warrior spoke as she left her chair. "I was on my way to a job and you wanted an interview on whether I believe in the Twilight Wolf. Besides it is always nice to talk to about the wolf right before I go to fight monsters." The air around her seemed to gleam of her silver armor. In the center of the armor was a shape in the form of a wolf, while the symbol of Fairy Tail looked to be riding on its head. **(3)**

"So cool Erza, out of curiosity were are you going to fight this monster?" Jason asked as he stood up himself.

"Oh, well right here of course. The monster is just right outside of town and will be arriving here shortly." Erza replied as if it was no big deal. Jason on the other hand, had all the color in his face drain away and was sweating from all the pores in his body.

"Bladur, Fenris, Come." Erza commanded of the to wolves sleeping underneath the table. They were Erza Scarlet noble hounds, Iceberg Timber Wolves. They are one of the largest and smartest wolves in all Earth Land. The normal size of an Iceberg Timber Wolf was three to four feet in height and normal held a grey coat and eye color ranging from ice blue to forest emerald.

Bladur was a pure white wolf with a black stamp of Fairy Tail on his head. His eyes were a rare crimson making him an albino. On the wolf's body was an armor designed for the wolf to allow blades to appear on his back in battle.

Fenris was Bladur brother, but his color was black and had a white mark on his head. His eyes were an ice blue and held only one difference between the two. Fenris was slightly taller coming up to four feet and two inches while Bladur was only four feet. On his chest was armor with a slot for different Lacrimas. Barking or howling would send out blast of magic depending on the Lacrima in the slot.

Through out Fiore, Erza Scarlet was known as 'Titania, Hunter of the Twilight Wolf', along with her hounds known as the 'Yin and Yan of Fairy Tail'.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hello people who thought that this book was worth your time to read. This Idea of a fan fiction came to me while read other Fairy Tail and Legend of Zelda cross-overs, such as: Link: Mage of Fairy Tail by Tenrousha, and Lost Legend of the Magical knight by Kazama the shell bullet. After I read this two stories the back of my mind was just buzzing with the idea of me writing my version of what might happen if Link just magically showed up from no where. Of course I only have one Legend of Zelda game so I went with what I know. Know on to areas the I would like to draw attention to.

**(1):** In this section of the chapter Link landed in a room that he could only see the floor. This room was based of what I could find on the Temple of Time in older games such as Ocarina of Time.

**(2): **In this section of the chapter Link comes across a young Erza that was being attack by a Vulcan. After he saved her she started to cry and burry her face in his neck. Most Fairy Tail fans would agree that Erza would rarely cry. I would also agree with that since she wore her armor like a shield against her past. At this point and time she was on her way to Fairy Tail when a Vulcan jump down and attacked her. At the time she would have had very little sleep and almost nothing to eat as she fled Heaven's Tower. My point is I would like to see any one at a young age not cry when they are past the point of exhaustion and a perverted monkey jumped out of no where and attacked you.

**(3)****:** Finally is the change to her armor. After Link rescued her from the perverted monkey, she became deeply fascinated by the wolves. After all I think most people would agree that any young child that went through what she did would be enthralled by something that was like a divine blessing. Because Link did appeared out of no where kicking the butt of a monkey and saved her after she has been shown nothing but loose and the evil of Zeref.

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I am looking for a beta reader who knows about other Legend of Zelda series that way I might add some more lore to this story.


	2. Fairy Tail, A Headache

Ello all I am back with the second chapter of The Fairy Tail of Link. Sorry I updating this later then I was expecting, but between losing a family pet, and finals for school I have been bouncing off the walls.

Now then with out further to do I present to you the Second Chapter.

* * *

:I do not own Fairy Tail, or Legend of Zelda:

**Words with Power: Spells, Dragons, or Fairies.**

_Thoughts._

Link Using His Note Pad.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X783: Hargeon Town. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

Link sighed as he walked into Hargeon Town. He had been all over Fiore looking for those who carried the name of 'fairies with pride.' It had been Seven years since the Great Fairy sent him here. By that time he had grown back into an adult. He was thankful that his clothes also grown in size with him, since he didn't want to give up his trademark clothing.

He looked like he did when he was back in Hyrule the only change was the headband that he wore to cover his ears. Normally he wouldn't mind the stares, but the questions after questions about them caused him to wear a headband. He carried over his shoulder and bundle of scales from a wyvern he had met while back. It was causing trouble to a group he was passing and needed it to be brought down. He took all the useful pieces of the wyvern to sell. After all he need money for when he came back to a town.

He visited this town a few times a year however he noticed something different as he walked into town. Change was the lack of, to be more précis the lack of buildings or pieces of buildings.

Link didn't pay too much attention to the change since repairs all over the city had begun. Besides he was looking forward to a nice cool glass of milk before search of a store to buy the scales he had. He turned down a street humming to him since this town had one of the best places to get milk. It was one of the very few highlights of his quest, mostly since he found out that they sold different flavors of milk.

However once he stood before the small café, he found over half of it missing. Link felt as if his life was a pane of glass and a stone was just kicked through it. He fell to his knees with a cloud of depression forming over him. He at least wanted to refresh himself before having to haggle with one of the local merchants, but that was out of the question. He was about to leave when a large hands picked him up and a gruff voice called his name.

"Link!" The man holding him cried as he swung the young hero around. "I have seen you`ve returned, my favorite customer."

His name is Boris Pasternak, a man who has a heart as his big as himself. If Link were back in Hyrule he would have thought Boris was a Goron. Boris had two arms that were almost the size of tree trunks. The man could easily pick up two Ordon Goats and carry them with one in each arm. His legs were just as thick as his arms. If any thing could describe him it was that he was a tree. His clothing was of a red short sleeves shirt, along with black pants, and heavy sandals. Over his shirt he also wore black apron making him look more like a butcher then a café owner.

"Come my little friend, I just made new batch of milk you like so much."

Link felt himself being picked up of the ground as Boris carried him in one arm and a barrel in the other.

The next thing Link knew, he had found himself sitting on a stool in a stall. In front of him was a glass of milk colored a reddish-brown. After a few glass of the flavored milk was Link finally able to take in the how he had found himself at the stall. Being grabbed by a tree of a man does have an effect on people, but it seemed that such thing happened to him more often here on Earth Land. Link sighed at the thought of the events where he is swept of his feet and dragged, or carried off in the blink of an eye.

After Link finished his tenth glass of strawberry and chocolate milk, did he decide to find out what happened to the town. He pulled out a small note pad and a magic pen and started to write on it.

"What happened to the town?" Link asked holding up the note pad towards Boris.

Boris eyed the note pad a second as he cleaned out one of Links glass with a rag.

"Oh, little friend wishes to know what happened to the Town?" Boris asked as he set the glass down and leaned into tell Link what happened. "Well, from what old Boris has heard, it was a fight between wizards."

Link sighed at the news. Wizards have always been a pain to deal with. Most of the encounters he had with them were in his wolf form. A legend had spread about him causing multitude of wizards to seek him out and capture him. One of the worst was a wizard with bright red hair flanked by two wolves. She was the only one who as came close and each time he barely escapes her. He secretly thanked the goddess for his new magic because without it she would have caught him. He also thought wizard where weird, as he couldn't help but shiver at the short man who sparkled.

"What caused them to let loose and destroy the town?" Link scribbled out on his pad.

"Well that's the thing. They say that one was an, yerunda, of a criminal trying to abduct some of the prettier girls in town. The other one was a mage from Fairy Tail." **(*)**

Link perked up at when Boris mentioned 'Fairy Tail.' This was the first time he heard of anything related to fairies for about a year.

"The yerunda said that he was the Salamander of Fairy Tail to impress pretty girls. Little did he know the real one was in town and when he learned of it." Boris just pointed to the town to explain the rest. "Although that's not all of it. Old Boris over heard some pretty girls that were there. They said the real Salamander started the fight not because of his name stolen. Oh no. He started the fight because the fake claimed he was a member of Fairy Tail."

"_Fairy Tail, why haven't I heard of them before?_" Link asked himself, then the answer hit him "_Right, I was searching dungeons for clues instead of asking people in towns about fairies._"

"Do you know where this Fairy Tail is at?" Link asked holding up his note pad.

"Yes I do little friend." Boris said as searched the stall of something. He pulled out a map of Fiore and rolled it out in front of Link. "Here we are in Hargeon Town and over here is Magnolia Town this where Fairy Tail is located." Boris said pointing his finger on the map for Link.

"Thank you." Link told Boris as he paid for his glasses of milk.

"Your welcome little friend. Come back any time for good glass of milk." Boris said with a laugh as he full-heartily waved goodbye to Link.

Link made his way to one of General Goods store that were still open. He sold his wyvern hide getting him fifty thousand jewels, which was more than enough for a train ride to Magnolia. All though most people in town would agree that Link should have went to a different store since the owner was a renown miser. Other store would give him at least eighty thousand jewels for poor quality hide, but Link's was in a good condition. Most people never understood why he would sell at the old miser's store.

The truth was that the old miser helped Boris when he first set up shop in town. In true Boris had help Link when he first arrived by teaching him how to read and write by Earth Land standards. He even picked out the note pad and pen for Boris to give to Link. Despite the crock of an old man's view on money he was a very kind person. He would help out local people as long as no one knew it was he. The one time Link caught him in the act he told him the reason.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X778: Hargeon Town. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

Link was walking down the ally a few years ago when he spotted some one placing a basket of food on a step to a house. Link followed the man wondering who the person was. He followed him to his shop and entered through the front door.

"I'll be there in one moment look around while I put something away." An old voice called out through the back room.

A minute later an old man the size of a fourteen year old exited the back room. He wore a black newsboy cap on his head to hide the departing grey hair on his head. He wore a grey handle bar mustache and wore a monocle on his left eye. His shirt was a white long sleeve with a brown vest that was button up. He wore black slacks and black shoes that shined from high polish on them. He carried in his vest a gold pocket watch and cane that was a polished black wood and a gold grip.

The old man flashed Link a crooked smile reveling several gold teeth. "What can I get for you this day lad?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

Link pulled out his note pad and answered his question with a question. "Why did you leave that basket of food on those steps back there?"

The color drained from old man's face after reading the note pad. "You saw me do that lad?" Link replied with a nod of his head. "I am ruined." The old man cried as he leaned against the counter.

"Why is that?" Link asked sliding the pad underneath the man's face.

"Because lad, if people found out I helped them it would ruin my reputation along with my ideals."

"Why is that?"

"First off lad I am a miser pure and simple, but that doesn't mean I have a cold heart. Where I grew up we had a saying, 'the only way to do true good is through secrecy.' Other wise you are only trying to get people attention. At least that how it was in my childhood"

"Don't worry your secret safe with me." Link replied holding his note pad out and giving a goofy smile.

The old man laughed before speaking. "You must be the boy Boris keeps on going about." The old man said as he pointed at Link and laughed. "He keeps on saying you are a good kid, and I can see now he was right. It was a good thing that I helped him pick out that pen and pad for you boy."

Link looked at his pen and pad before write on it "Thank you."

"Ah, no need to thank me lad, but if you're ever in town don't be afraid to look me up. I'll set you up right in buying and selling, but doesn't mean I'll treat you different from any other costumer. I have an image to keep up, but half of my profits go to help other people with in the town."

"Alright, I will think about it."

"By the way lad my name is Jasper McGarden." **(1)**

"Link, a pleasure." Link held up his note pad before shaking Jasper's hand.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X783: Outside of Hargeon Town. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

Link had finished selling the hides and already made his way to the far edge of town. He looked around seeing if any one was near by. Once Link was sure that no one was close by did he finally act. He lifted up his hand and active the Triforce of Courage. Around him form a silver circle that traveled upwards, shifting him into his Divine Wolf form.

Once the magic circle disappeared Link had once again turned into his wolf form, but it was different. He was now much larger, hovering just over six feet tall. He still held his sleek figure allowing him to just as agile when he was younger. Only now did he have more power and speed then before. He could easily out run a magic buggy and if need be push it off the road. He also gained a better understanding of his magic in both forms. One was Hyrule Light Magic, magic similar to maker magic in Fiore. The other was Divine Moon Magic; it was only accessible in his wolf form. **(2)**

He ran through the forest feeling the breeze on his fur. Many hours had passed since he left Hargeon town as he made good distances. It was paradise as he ran felling the earth as he treaded. Even though at the moment he is being chased by a group of wizards.

"What a beautiful perfume of a thrilling chase. Man~" Said a short man wearing a white suit and had red hair. The man's face was almost looked like one of the stone faces off of an island near by Fiore while his body gave off strange effect of sparkles.

"_Not this guy again._" Link thought as he weaved through a dense patch of trees. "_I think I might get sick if he keeps following me._"

"Don't lose it. Men~ Only a fine beast such as he deserves the honor of being apart of us in Blue Pegasus." The short man, on the roof of the buggy, cheered.

"Ichiya is really trying hard to capture the Twilight Wolf today." A young blond commented on the front seat next to the driver.

"He sure is Eve, it will make a fine addition to our guild, and maybe bring us recognition from Titania if we do capture it." Replied the tan driver with black hair.

"Ren, the wolf is going to cut right based on the tree formations." A final brown hair member of the group called out from the inside of the buggy.

"On it Hibiki." Ren called back as he twisted the steering stick, turning the buggy to come next to the wolf.

They are Blue Pegasus number one team 'The Trimens'. They are led by, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, who relies on perfume magic in any given situation. The other three members wear a black suit with an out line of a different pastel color.

First of the members is Hibiki Lates. His magic specialty revolves around archive and telepathy magic, making an ideal member for support and planning. His clothing is a black suit with baby powder blue of his under shirt.

Next is Ren Akatsuki a member who focuses on air magic. Like his fellow member he wears a black suit but wear a yellow shirt underneath. He is also doesn't get along with other men, other than his teammates since he views them as rivals.

Lastly is Eve Tearm who uses snow magic. His clothing is a black suit, but a light pink shirt and a darker tie. Unlike his fellow teammates, Eve once worked for the magic council as a Rune Knight. Now he works with his fellow members of Trimens.

"We shall capture you today, oh Wolf of the Twilight. For your perfume will make a grand addition to our guild. Men~ " Ichiya proclaimed as the buggy moved closer to Link.

Link rolled his eyes at the statements before letting lose a bark as he increased his speed.

"Ren! The wolf his heading for a cliff face with a river next to it. You must cut him off before he escapes!" Hibiki shouted while looking through his archive magic.

"Oi, not today wolf." Ren said as he shot his hand forward. "**Air Magic: Aerial Levitation.**" A magic circle formed in front of his hand before dissipating causing the magic to effect the buggy. The buggy glowed with a black color as Ren magic caused it to become lighter therefore making it faster. The buggy lunched itself into the air and landed before Link on the edge of the cliff.

"Give into the sweet perfume of capture. Men~" Ichiya said striking a pose.

"Um, Hibiki I don't like the Twilight Wolf is looking at us." Eve commented as he looked at the grin forming on Link snout.

***Gulp***

It was the single response to Eve from Hibiki. Looking at the stream of data he was receiving he knew that they had falling into wolf's trap.

"_Perfect" _Link thought as he let out a low growl; he crouched down moving slowly towards the buggy.

"**Air Magic: Aerial.**" Ren shouted casting a spell towards Link.

Link jumped to the side avoiding the magic dome that would remove any oxygen in side it. He lunged forward hitting the side of the buggy with all four paws before lunching himself off it. The sudden forced caused the buggy to launch over the edge of the cliff down to the river blow.

***Splash***

Link looked over the edge of the cliff watching buggy slow drift away. He chuckled before trotting away like any dog that buried a large bone.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X778: Magnolia Town. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

Link crossed the edge of town taking in the sights. The building's structure reminded him of Castle Town back in Hyrule. The town was a bustle of activity as the market place was freshly stocked. People where moving through out the town laughing and having a wonderful time.

"_I wonder if this is what Castle Town was like before the Twilight hit._"

His thought was interrupted as a blur of pink and blue that ran past him. "Come on Lucy." A young man in black with pink hair said as he ran past.

"Aye." A cat said that was hover with the young man.

"Natsu, Happy, wait up." A young blond called out as she ran to catch up.

Link didn't give them a second thought other than the fact they almost ran him over. He was about to continue onwards to search for Fairy Tail when a shopkeeper caught his attention.

"Heh, there goes Natsu again, I wonder what his going to destroy this time?"

"I know what you mean, but I say it's better when he is on a job. Because the prospect of something blowing up goes down drastically." The costumer replied.

"I know what you mean, I have a hard time see how Master Makarov keeps Fairy Tail in check." The shopkeeper sighed.

Link heard this and approached the shopkeeper with his question.

"Do, you know where I can find Fairy Tail?" Link held up the note pad when he gained the shopkeeper attention.

The shopkeeper squinted at the paper before answer the question.

"Ya, just take the next street on your left and fallow the road all the way to the end. Take a right after that and walk down it and the guild be on your left."

"Thank you." Link wrote before give the man 2000 thousand jewels. He turned to walk away before the shopkeeper stopped him.

"You some kind of wizard and here to join Fairy Tail kid?"

Link pondered this for a minute before write on his pad. "You can say that." Then Link left as he took the direction towards the guild.

* * *

"Have fun at the Guild Leaders meeting master." A young woman with white hair waved as Master Makarov Dreyar walked out the front door.

Master Makarov Dreyar, wielder of the titan magic, leader of Fairy Tail, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He is a man who has the power to destroy cities with ease by using a flick of his wrist. Above all he is a man who doesn't care about the Magic Council. He believes that any mage in his guild, any of his children to living their dreams and supporting one another along the right path.

He stood in front of Fairy Tail doors drink one last glass of beer before heading to the train station. He mainly wore orange clothing, from his over shirt, pants, and shoes. His inner shirt was a plain white, and had a black symbol of Fairy Tail on it. Upon his head was a two-tailed jester hat striped orange and dark green. Over all it gave him the appearance of an imp that loved causing trouble.

Makarov slowly drank his last cup of beer since he wanted to avoid going to the guild leaders meeting as long as possible. As he did he watched a young man dressed in a green tunic, and tan pants walk towards the guild. Makarov interest perked as the young man walked toward him. It was less of what he wore that caught his attention, although the shield and sword helped to gain it. The thing that caught it was the way he walked and held himself. In away it reminded him of Gildarts. He watched him stop, and look up at the guild as if pondering something.

"Can, I help you young man?" Makarov asked.

Link looked back down to see who asked him the question. He spotted Makarov and pulled out his pen and pad.

"Is this Fairy Tail?"

Makarov looked at the paper quirking his brow. "_Can't this boy speak?_" Makarov thought before he answered the question.

"Yes, this is Fairy Tail, but why did come here?"

Link thought for a moment wondering on how he should answer the question.

"I believe that I can find what I have searched for here."

"Does that mean you wish to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked taking a sip of his beer.

Link only nodded at the question.

"Tell me, do you know what a Guild is?"

Link pondered the question before shaking his no.

Makarov sobered up from his early drink before speaking. "You should understand what guilds are before you join one. It is a place for people to come together, and for people to get jobs. It becomes home for children who have no place to go. Guilds are built on kindness and trust we share with others. Through our bonds we can triumph over anything. So, do you understand what a guild is now?"

In away Link understood what Makarov was telling him. He remembered Midna and the adventures shard and the trust they formed. In way maybe guilds are the same as his friendship with Midna.

"_I wonder if that was the light the Great Fairy wanted me to protect?_" Link thought.

"Tell me do you know if fairies have tails?" Makarov asked Link interrupting his thoughts. Link was about to write out the answer when Makarov cut him off.

"Truth is we don't know if they do or not. It is a never-ending mystery to an unanswered question. It is also the symbol of our guild, for each day we spend together is new discovery as we search for answer to our questions." Makarov took a swig of beer and smiled. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail young man?

* * *

Link sat at the bar looking at the back of his left hand. On it was a green guild mark; it had been almost a week since he joined Fairy Tail. It had been crazy to say the least. Ever time he thought it was going to claim down something new happened: A celebration, a brawl, or events that could only be called insane.

Just yesterday two mages came back from a mission that caused a mansion to fall. The only thing most of the Fairy Tail mages had in common was a lack of restraints. Even the guild master before he left was ecstatic after learning his name, although he had no idea why.

"So, are you getting settled with the guild?" Asked the white-haired mage that was working the counter.

Her name was Mirajane Strauss. She wore a red frill dress with her white hair falling down, and her bangs held up to the side. At one time she was an S-class mage, but due to an accident she retired and started to work the bar for the guild. She had a sweet smile and held every one in the guild acting like the sweet older sister for most members of the guild.

Link nodded his head in reply.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid you would be leaving after the fight between Natsu and Grey."

Link couldn't help but shutter remembering how he got dragged into the last brawl. It had started with an argument between Natsu and Grey over the last job. Link was pulled in when some one spilled his milk over him. He had turned around to complain with pad, but got sent flying into the wall by Elfman. He decided that it was best to stay down after seen the number of people caught up in the brawl.

He was about to take a sip of his Milk when some one busted through the door. The man was heavily panting as he held himself ageist the door.

"Eh, Eh, Er… Erza is coming." He shouted out to the guild.

Every one stopped their current actions and to Links surprise started a quick cleaning up the guild. The man Link noticed the first day staring at the job board even pulled of a request and ran out the door. Once everything had settled down, everyone was acting like the small child trying to avoid the attention of a teacher when they didn't do their homework.

Link shrugged it off and continued to drink his glass of milk. Once he finished his milk he set the glass down and turned to walk out side. He stopped and paled from the figure at the door, who looked was holding a very large horn, encrusted in jewels and other fine metals. He remembered the face on the person in front of him from many encounters over the years. Each one of them ended in him being chased in wolf form or a shift punch to the gut, or a head-butt to the face demanding answers in his human form.

Link slowly made his way to the edge of the room and started following it to make it towards the door. He crept quietly as he could to avoid attention of everyone in the room. Link was about half way when he felt himself being pulled back towards the center of the room. Looking down he saw to large wolf like dogs, had garbed ahold of his gauntlets and started pulling him backwards.

He tried to fight, but the dogs leverage and that the floor had just been polished was not helping him. As he focused on fighting his way back towards the wall he remembered something that would help. He fought to bring one of his arms towards his pouch and touched an item inside. The next thing that happened was a pair of large metal boots appeared on his feet. Satisfied that he was no longer moving towards the center of the room Link started working his way back towards the edge, but there was a problem. The two wolfhounds kept him from moving farther out and suck in the middle of the guild.

"_I have to think here. How am I going to get out of this?_" Link thought.

His metal thought was interrupted by a sudden out burst from someone in the room.

"You! Tell me what you know of the Twilight Wolf."

Link paled and started to sweat for the person it came from was non other then Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail, and Hunter of the Twilight Wolf. She lifted him up into the air boots and all, and repeating the question. "Tell me what you know." Then his world went to black as Erza head-butted him.

* * *

Author's Rants:

Navi: Hey Listen, Hey Listen, It time for Author's Rants. Hey Listen.

A book comes down and swats Navi away.

Cid: "Greetings all, as always I am your Humble Author, Cid McConroy, for The Fairy Tail of Link. It is now time for my Rants on this chapter since that is how it felt like when I did my notes on the last chapter so they been hear by renamed. I really have only two things I want to talk about, so here we go."

"Number 1, Jasper McGarden. Most people are most likely going: 'Cid what are you think make a relative for Levy.' or 'Is Link going to get together with Levy, what about Gajeel?!' And my only response to that is." ***Trollface* **"Nope. My orignal thought was having Levy teaching Link how to read and write you know, but then he would have found out about Fairy Tail sooner. I liked the name so I decided to keep it that way. Will he show up again? Maybe. Will he be a relative of Levy, probably not unless you the fans want him to be. Then I would have a good reason to watch Duck Tales once more."

"Number 2, Link's Magic. Alright here we go, thanks to a review by, Madlink007 warning me about the dangers of overpowering Link, had me thinking on it. True, Link in his own right is over powered, you can look at Super Smash Bros for that. So first off I will explain one of his Magics. Hyrule Light Magic. Like in the story it is similar to Maker Magics, but this one is different. Unlike other magics this one has almost no destructive forces. Its main focus is on Dispelling. Meaning his magic only effects other magic. Send a rolling Light Goron into a wall of a building, nothing happens, but send it into a wall made of magic, and boom its now has a Goron shaped hole. Its main effect is an equalizer for Link sense he doesn't have the power to blow up half a city in a single attack, like Natsu, Grey, or Erza. The only time it has destructive force is when he focus it into the Master Sword. As for Link's other Magic well, I am not tell."

"**(*)** Langue alert: Yerunda, or ерунда, Russian, meaning nonsense, bullshit, rubbish, baloney. (Or at least that what google translate says it is.)

"Thank you for reading and the reviews. Especially the helpful ones like Madlink007, the Guest. Amazingakita Skyward Sword I think would help since from what I pieced together from the wikia, I am not sure on the others though. If you want to you can beta for this just end me a PM if you do. And one last Thank You to Lothar and Fic Lover for your support. As again I am looking for a beta for this story, and will try to have these out with in two weeks for each update."


	3. A Train Ride with Juice

Ello all and welcome back to another chapter of The Fairy Tail of Link. Sorry it took me awhile to get this on out, my life was busy and I finally had some time to work on it... So there is no more need for angry Mobs to find me with pitchforks and torches.

Before we get this chapter started I would like to apologize for an grammar that needs work. It kind of hard for me to proof read with dyslexia, so I am having the computer read what I write back to me. Trust me, it is as boring as it sounds. That why I am looking for a Beta Reader for two reasons. One to help me catch mistakes, after all I am only one person that has dyslexia. And Two, because my Beta Reader with get permission to send creepers, or other MOBs in the games I play, after me when I am falling behind.

So with out further to do.

* * *

:I do not own Fairy Tail, or Legend of Zelda:

**Words with Power: Spells, Dragons, or Fairies.**

_Thoughts._

Link Using His Note Pad/ Lightpen.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X778: Magnolia Town. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

A pair of heavy boots approached Fairy Tail leaving behind mini-earth quakes. Following closely behind the figure was a pair of wolfhounds, one black and one white. People in the area gave them a large berth not to avoid being trampled, but to avoid the large horn being carried.

As the figure moved closer to the guild a large amount of racket could be heard from inside. Shouts and sounds of people scrambling emitted though the walls to the outside. As the figure approached the door the sounds stop as the silence became deafening.

The figure walked through the slight open doors and without missing a stride it placed the horn on the ground.

"I've returned. Is master here?" The figure pronounced. It was non other than Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail, who had just returned home from a job.

"Welcome back. The master is at a conference." Mirajane replied in her cheerful tone to her fellow wizard.

"I see" Erza nodded before turning her attention toward another member of the guild.

"What is that humongous thing, Erza?" A member asked with fear peeking through in his voice.

"The horn of a monster I subdued." She replied in a calm voice as if the horn that was larger than her was no big deal. "The Locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Is it a problem?" She asked turning her full attention to the member.

The man next to the one speaking had also jumped back and repeated the same phrase. "No, not in the least!"

Erza stood in the center of the room with her hands placed on her hips in the same way of an elder sister scolding a younger sibling. "Listen up!" Erza commanded of those gathered. The single command made the guild gulp and focus all their attention on Erza

"On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may not care, but I do!"

Everyone in the room stiffened hoping to avoid the gaze of Erza, and most importantly of all, her pets. To most in Fiore the wolves were Fairy Tail's Yin and Yan, but to the members they were more like Loki, and Puck. The two were always pranking other members on top of Erza's lectures that lack subtlety and restraint. If their name was ever called it was a good chance that the two would prank them. Today was no different and most were hoping for her gaze to pass over.

Erza's eye fell on a woman wearing a blue bikini top and a brown pants. The black-haired woman was drinking straight from the beer barrel.

"Cana!" Erza voice boomed out causing her target to stiffen. "Learn some restraint!"

"Dance outside."

"Wakaba. I see cigarette butts on the floor."

Mistake after mistake Erza pointed out to members of the guild. Those unfortunate enough called out had a large berth formed around them.

Erza's eyes fell on the request board and to her pleasant surprise no one was standing there.

"Ah, it is good to see that Nab is not dawdling in front of the request board." Then her attention fell upon a middle age man wearing a white coat. He wore a black shirt with a 'S' on it, and a pair of brown pants. His hair was of purple hue with a slight goatee.

"Macao!" After calling his name all she could do was sigh at the man in front of her. Blocking out Macao's wail of fear she continued on with her kvetch.

"Honestly, you cause so much trouble." Erza sighed rubbing her forehead. "But, I'll be kind and say nothing for today."

Finishing her, 'evaluation,' of the guild Erza turned her attention back to her original thought process. "Are Natsu and Gray here?" Her attention turn to the two called, who both were shaking in their boots.

The first was the black hair Gray Fullbuster, the resident master of Ice Maker Magic. Gray normally wore whites and blacks, but due to a habit, which formed during his magic training, he now strips off his clothes.

Beside Gray is the pink hair Salamander of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, and is the most destructive of all the Wizards in Fairy Tail. He wore a pair of white, baggy, pants and a black vest with gold trimmings. His most notable clothing was the white scarf that looked like scales with it's pattern.

"H-Hi, Erza. We're good buddies as usual…!" Grey told Erza with Natsu only squeaking out a simple 'Aye,' as he followed Gray's lead.

"I see." Erza nodded in approval. "It's natural for good friends to fight sometimes, too. That said, I like seeing you getting along like that."

"No, we're not exactly 'good friends…'" Gray commented trying to protest with Natsu agreeing with an "Aye."

As Erza continued her conversation with the others her two Wolves picked up a familiar scent. They nodded to each other before walking through the gathered members. Most gave room trying to avoid the two. In most members minds they all agreed the same thing: "I feel sorry for so and so, but better them then me when Bladur and Fenris are hunting." A few of the guild member hung their heads low as the two made their way towards the newest member that was trying to make a get away. The two grabbed the new member dragging him towards Erza. They also made sure to make large amounts of noise.

"Natsu. Gray. I hav…" Erza stopped in mid sentence to see the commotion coming from her wolves. She took a quick glance at whom they were pulling, but was planning to call them back. She stopped taking a longer look then she expected.

"_Green tunic, white pants, a green hat, leather gauntlets and boots. Were have I seen those before?_"

The person she watched slightly turned his face revealing his blue eyes and blond hair. At that point she knew exactly who the person in front of her was.

"You!" Erza yelled as she marched towards the trapped blond. "Tell me what you know of the Twilight Wolf." Before even letting him speak, or at least try to, she lifted him up even though he was wearing heavy iron boots. "Tell me what you know!" In her haste to gain answers Erza became impatient and head-butted the person. It was an instant lights out for the blond, but his torment didn't stop when he blacked out. Erza continued to press her interrogation.

"Tell me what you know!" She continuously repeated while shaking the poor blond.

Thankfully Mirajane step in ending the torment. "Erza, Link is already past out. Also he doesn't speak."

Erza looked at Mirajane with a look as if she was a deer in headlights. "Oh… I suppose you are right." Erza stammered as she dropped Link onto the ground. "Ahem… As I was saying." Erza coughed trying to get her train of thought back on track. "Natsu. Gray. I have something to ask you."

"Huh?!" Natsu and Gray both asked snapping out of their trance.

"I heard some troubling rumors during my last job. Under normal circumstances I would wait for the Master's decision, but I decided that this needs to be settled earlier then later." The room was under dead silences as Erza spoke. "I want you both to help me out. Will you come with me?"

"Erza asking for help?"

"What's happening?"

"This is a first!"

Members of the guild murmured to each other as the after shock spread.

"We leave tomorrow. Make sure you are ready." Erza stated before turning her attention to Mirajane.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray…" Mirajane mumbled deep in thought. "I never even imagined it before… But this could very well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail…"

"Mirajane, could I have a moment?" Erza nodded towards the stairs that lead to the second level.

Once they both found a seat Mirajane spoke. "It is hard to believe that you need Natsu and Gray's help Erza." Mirajane said thoughtfully as she looked into her drink.

"Neither would I, but I don't think that they will be enough." Erza said copying Mirajane's movements.

"Is it truly that serous?"

"Yes, we could handle it, but only if we had one or two more people to help."

"You mean Link, don't you?" Mirajane asked looking over the rail to the young hero who people were trying to wake with a glass of milk.

"Yes, we both know that he is capable, but I am surprise he joined Fairy Tail. My few encounters with him gave me the impression of a recluse."

"Yes, he is a strange one I suppose, but he is no stranger then us." Mirajane giggled as a fight broke out around Link who was now trying to escape.

"I want him to join me and the others." Erza said with a tone that was less of a request and more of a demand.

"Blunt as ever Erza." Mirajane sighed focusing on her. "I'll see what I can do to persuade him, but to put it mildly he is scared stiff of you."

"Have him meet us at the station with the others." Erza said as she left the table and headed down the stairs.

"You don't make it easy Erza, do you." Mirajane sighed again. "It would have been hard enough to find a peace maker for Natsu and Gray, but I doubt there is anyone who can withstand your bluntness."

Mirajane looked down at the guild members while deep in thought. The only person who came close to being a peacemaker for Natsu and Gray was busy trying to avoid being flattened by the brawl.

"Well, best get back to work." Mirajane said with a final sigh before heading down the stairs. She could wait on her plan once the guild settled down. However once she reached the ground floor, the fight escalated and Link was thrown into the air only to crash into her.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X778: Fiore Country Side. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

A group of six sat together and was only separated by the aisle. Out of the group, one of the blonds sighed and wondered how she was roped into this. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and she was caught in a pinch. Thinking back she could only remember the overwhelming pressure to tag along with Natsu as he help Erza. Technically they are partners, and as such when one takes a job they both take it. She was going to stay way, and out of dangers reach, but Mirajane had other ideas.

* * *

"_Lucy, I think you should accompany Natsu and them._" _Mirajane told Lucy as the guild had finally settled down. _

"_Natsu and Gray are always fighting, and Erza can't keep watch over them. So do you think that you can go with them and keep an eye on those two for me please?" Mirajane asked in a sweet voice that Lucy had no hope of saying no too._

_Lucy gave a sigh of defeat before agreeing to help Mirajane._

_Then she saw the treatment Mirajane gave Link, and was glad she got off easy._

* * *

She sighed again trying to get comfortable in her orange top and blue skirt. In away she felt unnerved by Erza, and the others. Mainly because she was weaker then them, and they also expected her to do great thing because some ridiculous lie. She also had no doubt that it was the work of the cat.

She sat next to the other blond, Link, at least that what she thought his name was. Sitting in front of her was Erza and Natsu, while Grey sat across the aisle with Erza's two hounds. Unfortunately for her, the blue cat known as Happy was sitting between her and Link. As the train started moving Natsu began to experience motion sickness.

"Just Relax." Erza commanded as she let Natsu lean on her.

"Aye." Natsu responded meekly.

Then Erza punched Natsu in the stomach with enough force to pop his spine. Natsu slumped over as he was knocked out cold.

"There. That should be better." Erza commented resting her hand on Natsu's back. If it wasn't for the display of force Lucy might have thought something different. Instead both Link's and Lucy's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets while Lucy had a few more thoughts then Link did.

"_Th-this woman might be a little weird after all…_" Lucy thought taking back preconceptions on the person facing her.

Across the row Gray finally chipped in. "Erza. Isn't it about time you fill us in?" Gray asked as the white wolf at his feet started hugging them like a little girl would do to a kitten. "What exactly are we doing?" Although Gray didn't need to keep his voice down, most people left the cart when two giant wolves boreded.

"Right." Erza started. "We are going up against the dark guild Eisenwald. From what I heard, they plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big.

"Lullaby?" Both Gray and Happy commented as they recognized the name.

"That thing from before?!" Lucy also added. She thought back to that strange group who wanted to turn Happy into a meal. They then continued to tell Erza about the strange encounter: Starting with Happy's kidnaping to the group's disappearance and half the tree they had tied them to.

"I see. So you have also come across Eisenwald." Erza pondered taking this information in.

"Probably, they did happen to mention Lullaby." Gray agreed.

"It sounds to me that they were guild dropouts. The plan must have been too much for them, so they escaped."

As Erza mentioned it, Lucy found herself agreeing. Once the shadow appeared they seemed frighten. The horror on their faces made it seem like the reaper had come for them.

"Most likely that plan has something to do with Lullaby." Gray said finishing Erza's assessment.

"It is only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off, was probably Eisenwald's main squad. They most likely did not want to have their plan to get out."

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Allow me to explain things in order." Erza began. "It happened the other day, when I was on my way home from my last job. I stopped by a pub in Onibus where wizards gathered."

Erza thoughts different back as she painted them a tale.

* * *

"_C'mon! Where's our booze?!" A voice carried through the bar that Erza was at. She watched from the corner of her eye. There were four of them sitting at a table in the middle of the room. She could see one of them as he wore a white coat, while he one sitting next to him was a portly fellow. The others were a man in a blue jacket and headdress, but the final one was too far to see without turning her head._

_"Hey, just calm down." Another voice commanded of the first. He was the one wearing the blue jacket._

_"How am I supposed to be calm?! Replied the first as they slammed their fist down causing the table's dishes to clink. "We managed to find where Lullaby is hidden, but we can't do a thing about that stupid seal!" That was the man she couldn't get a good look at, but she could see is actions clearly._

_"Not so loud." The portly one shushed._

_"Don't sweat it." A fourth voice commented as if their trouble was a breeze. It was the one in the white coat "I'll take care of it now. You guys head back to the guild."_

_"Kage?" The portly man questioned._

_"Will you be okay by yourself?" The one in the jacket asked._

_"Of course, tell Erigor that I will be back within three days with Lullaby." Kage replied as he stood._

* * *

"Lullaby… Like a nursery rhyme?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Erza answered. "But the fact it's sealed away likely means it is a very powerful magic."

"And you believe they're members of Eisenwald too?" The question came from Link as he used a light pen that Mirajane had given him before the quest.

"I believe so." Erza nodded. "Like a fool though, I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time. He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accept assassination related jobs, which has earned him the nickname 'Erigor the Reaper'."

"Assassinations?!" Lucy gasped.

"The council outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald decided that the money was more important." Erza informed them. "As a result, it was kicked out of the Wizard Guild League six years ago. However they ignored the orders to disband and have remain active to this day."

Lucy paled as she started to let part of her fear show. "I think maybe I'll go home…"

"You're making lots of juice." Happy informed everyone as he stared off in space.

"It's sweat." Lucy deadpan.

Erza slammed her fist down on Natsu's head making the pink hair wizard wince. "I was careless! If only I had recognized Erigor's name then, I could've pulverized them and had them confess their scheme!"

"Scary!" Lucy cried hugging her celestial spirit in her lap, making the poor dog spirit eyes bulge.

"I see." Gray calmly said as he looked out the window. During the conversation Bladur and Fenris had moved. Bladur was now sleeping in Gray's lap and most of the seat. Fenris on the other hand was sitting on top of Bladur and leaning over Gray using his head as a headrest for his own. "So Eisenwald is planning to do something with Lullaby, and you want to stop them because it's obviously something bad?"

"Yes. I don't believe I can take on an entire guild by myself." Erza stated. "That is why I asked for your help. We are going to storm the Eisenwald guild!"

"_What have I gotten into?_" Lucy thought as both she and her spirit looked as if they were going to melt.

"Sounds interesting." Gray said with enthusiasm followed by Happy's 'Aye.'

"I shouldn't have come…" Lucy moaned.

"Lucy! Your juicy!" Happy pointed out.

"It's sweat!" Lucy deadpanned while on the verge of tears.

* * *

After the train stopped and the group grabbed some lunch; Lucy finally gain the courage to ask Erza about herself when the train started to move again.

"Say Erza, if it's not rude to ask, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked as they eat their food on the moving train.

"It's not rude." Erza replied.

"Erza's magic is pretty! It makes her enemies bleed a lot!" Happy cheerfully supplied.

"You call that pretty?" Lucy asked as she started to wonder what was wrong with the cat next to her, also if it was safe around her fellow guild members.

"Personally I think Gray's Magic is prettier." Erza commented as she enjoyed her strawberry cake.

"Really?" Gray asked as he took his stance to cast his magic. His hand balled into a fist and his other cupping it below. There was a flash of blue light from his circle then a burst of cold air creating steam. Removing his hand Gray reveled an ice sculpture of the guild's mark.

"Wow." Lucy said generally impressed with the display.

"Ice Maker Magic." Gray informed her.

"Oh! Is that why you two never get along?" Lucy asked thinking she found out why Natsu and Gray never got along. "Because Natsu uses fire and you use ice?"

"Oh, I never thought of that." Erza contemplated.

"Does it matter?" Gray asked more to brush it aside then to dive deeper.

"I suppose it doesn't." Lucy said taking note that Gray didn't want to dive into it. Then another thought hit her. "Oh, Link would it be rude to ask you about your magic?" The bubbly blond asked.

Link shook his head no before taking a similar stance to Gray: A fist with his free hand covering the top and not the bottom. Instead of a blue circle a yellow circle appeared for Link. From his hand floated a small sphere of light. Directing it with his hand the ball floated and hovered in a manner similar to a firefly around the group.

"Ah, pretty!" Lucy exclaimed as if the scare she had from earlier was nothing more than a dream.

The ball of light floated toward Gray and his sculpture. The Light touched the sculpture causing it to break apart and dissolve into the air. As both magics touched each other and dissipated Link was pulling out his Light Pen for an explanation.

"Light Maker Magic that effects and dispels other Magics." The magic from his light pen floated in the air for all to see.

Erza nodded before speaking. "That is the reason I asked for you to join us. Also for your expertise in ancient structures."

"Expertise?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, expertise. Link Ordon is a well-known name in many circles." Erza informed Lucy. **(1)**

"Eh!? Link Ordon!?" Lucy shouted in surprise. There had been an article or two about him in the past few years. They were also mainly about how someone so young could navigate dungeons and ruins with ease. Right now her jaw had dropped as she was taking in the information. It also made sense why Erza wanted to know what he knew about the Twilight Wolf. After all, any one who can navigate old ruins must know a thing or to about mythology and history. Thinking about the Twilight Wolf, Lucy decided to ask Erza about it.

"Um, say Erza, is, is it true about what they say about the Twilight Wolf? Isn't it just some wise tale right?"

Erza finished her last bite of cake before setting the plate aside. She closed her eyes and asked Lucy a question.

"How long have you been in the Wizard community Lucy?"

"Um, about a few months." Lucy said with a sheepish laugh.

"That makes sense." Erza said with a nod. "Then let me put that rumor to rest. The Twilight Wolf does exist. The reason many believe that it is a wise tale is from the low encounters the Wolf has had. If I had to guess the number of people who came face to face with the wolf would be around fifty too two hundred people, while sightings is around two thousand people."

"No wonder people think it is a story with that few amount of people to claim as proof." Lucy said still finding it hard to believe that such a creature exists.

"It would be if the Wolf had left one important piece of evidence behind." Erza pointed out.

"What evidence?" Link asked with glowing yellow light from his pen.

"Its found in a town called Twilight Caverns." Gray began since he had a large amount practice of telling this story, so did most of Fairy Tail. **(2)**

"Do you know where that's at?" Both Link and Lucy shook their head no. "Well it was originally a town known as Duster. The town itself was in the dead middle of nowhere and had a large cave system near by. It was also said that the cave was haunted, until the Twilight Wolf appeared. People heard a fight coming from the caves as the dark spirits that haunted it fought against the Wolf." Just then Gray decided that a pause was needed for dramatic effect. It also caused Lucy's hair to stand on end for it had a feel of an old campfire story.

"As the town sent people to investigate they heard howls of a wolf, and found paw prints on the ground. One brave soul ventured into the cravens had expected to come across one spirit or two. As he continued forward he found no dark, or evil spirits, in stead he found the cave had been transform. The cave now glowed with strange lights that emitted from the stone. Silver sparks of light floated in the caves that were alit. Giving the cave the look of the night sky during the twilight. Calling down his fellows they began to explore. Again they found no signs of the spirits, but they did find a large wolf standing next to an exit with it's fur aglow with the same magic. Then the Wolf saw them it ran off into the night."

"That was the first sighting of the Twilight Wolf." Erza cut in before Gray continued on with the story of Twilight Caverns. "The town asked for help from a nearby guild which studied the magic in the caves, who in turn gave it to the Magic Council. They study it and found it on par with lost magics. They proclaimed that it had the power to banish evil spirits from the cave that they haunted. As they decided on a name for the wolf they had found that the townsfolk started calling it the 'Twilight Wolf' and decided it was easier to keep the name then change it."

"To put it simply the Council believe in that the wolf exist, and they don't believe in anything if it didn't have a lot of evidence to say otherwise." Gray said trying to cut to the chase, for Erza could quote every fact known about the Twilight wolf.

"It still hard to believe." Lucy said with a sheepish laugh, since she didn't want to make the person strong enough to turn her into paste mad. "So, why are you interested in the Twilight Wolf? Is it because you like Wolves?" Lucy asked Erza.

"In away you can say that." Erza said not denying the fact. "Some reasons are personal, but I won't deny my love of wolves pay apart."

"Is it from you being save as a child by a wolf part of it? That is what the article in Sorcerer's Weekly said" Lucy claimed pulling out the magazine fast. It was almost like requip magic was used.

"Perhaps, but as a child at the time I hardly remember anything. If it wasn't for Master and Porlyusica telling me that I would have never known." Erza admitted since she truthfully didn't know what happened that night, or even what had attacked her.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X778: Onibas Station. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

As Lucy and the gain left the train, both Bladur and Fenris stuck close to Link as if to keep him from escaping. Although they forgot one important thing as the train left the station. Natsu.

"_Ugh, I am going to be sick._" The pink haired dragon slayer thought. If only Natsu knew that his Dragon Slayer magic was making him feel this way. His thoughts or perhaps lack of was interrupted by a smug voice.

"What's this? Fairy Tail? You're a wizard in a legal guild?" The voice belonged to Kage the person mentioned in Erza story, but Natsu didn't hear it for being unconscious. "I am so jealous!"

"Huh?!" Natsu replied before the speaker in front of him slammed his foot into his face.

"Don't act big because you're in an official guild, Mr. Fairy." Kage taunted Natsu. "Do you know what we call Fairy Tail wizards? We call you flies!" Kage's pleasant demeanor had now turned into a contoured form emitting malice.

Little did Kage know that he just insulted Fairy Tail in front one of the people who could level a city. Right now Natsu's eyes glared at the man in front of him and the only thing hold him back was his motion sickness. As Natsu jumped to his feet with flames gather around his fist the sudden jerk of the train forced them to disappear.

"Huh? You call that magic? Real magic…" From Kage's feet glowed his magic circle as his shadow changed shape. It formed three fists and sent Natsu flying backwards. "… is used like this." Kage finished his taunt in his smug voice.

"That Magic…!" Natsu said in recognition of the shadow that Gray, Lucy, and him ran into before.

Suddenly the train screeched to a stop. This caused Natsu to slide back and Kage to fall to the ground dropping a flute in the shape of a skull with three eyes.

"It… It stopped?" Natsu asked getting to his knees. He eyed the flute causing him to ask what it was. "Huh? What's that?"

"You saw it!" Kage exclaimed getting to his feet.

"Shut up! Now its payback time for what you said about Fairy Tail!" Natsu stated as he slammed his fist together causing his own magic circle to appear. One unique thing about Natsu's magic is that the face of a dragon appears inside the circle. Natsu's pupils narrowed becoming more lizard like as he jumped forward with his flame-covered fist.

"**Shadow Guard!**" Kage commanded as he formed more shadow fist to protect him from Natsu's attack.

***Boom***

The cabin exploded as black smoke rise from the newly made sunroof. Natsu walked toward the now cursing Kage.

"Fly Punch!" Natsu mocked with a pump of his arm as he held his fist pointing to the sky.

"Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm." A voice over the intercom announced. Even though an explosion happened in one of the cars. Confirming that these cars are either very well made or that the crew is deaf. "We will depart again shortly."

"Carp! I need to get out of here!" Natsu shouted as he rushed for his travel pack.

"Wait, you! You'll pay for messing with the Eisenwald guild!" Kage said even though he look worst for wares from only one of Natsu's attacks.

"You're with Eisenwald, huh?! I'll teach you to mock Fairy Tail!" Natsu said placing on his pack as he glared at Kage. "Let's takes this outside!"

No sooner than Natsu said it the train started to move again. Then thanks to a low blow by Kage, Natsu was sent flying out of the window as the train was speeding across the tracks

"WAAAHHH!" Natsu yelled as he hurtled towards the ground.

* * *

Author's Rants:

Navi: Hey Listen, Hey Listen, It time for Author's Rants. Hey Listen.

A fly swatter came swing through the frame hitting the Navi Fairy out the second story window. A second later the window closed and locked itself.

Cid: Greeting all, once again I am your humble Author and Host for this chapter of The Fairy Tail of Link. Today I have a few things I would like to talk about. First shall be question that I won't be answering in the story for sometime and don't want people to be asking me about these.

First up, few of you readers have asked me about Link's equipment. Such as weather or not he still has it or, why he mainly uses his wolf form. In all honesty Link still has all of his equipment, and maybe then some. He also gained new combat skills as well, which should be showing up in the next chapter. I would also like to address this theme of Link mainly using his wolf form in combat. True Link has appeared in a few chapters with his wolf form in combat, although please keep in mind that this is only chapter three. Those of you wanting to see Link in action with his master sword won't have to wait long. Those wanting for a true combat sense with Link's wolf form will have to wait for the Galuna Island arc.

The second question is concerning past events of this story. Such as investigations into guilds. Did Link look into Guilds? Yes he did, what did he find? All I will say on that matter is we'll get there when we get there, and trust me, after that even you would want to avoid guilds.

On concerning the story.

**(1) **This part of the story is mainly a little taste of what Link has been doing in Fiore. This is to show that Link has not been sitting around in caves, instead he had been doing stuff to draw attention to himself, but not in a large way. In some ways Link knows more about ruins then most archaeologist, but he is not a researcher he is a doer. Meaning he spent mouths in ruins exploring before returning to town. Meaning he was not on the up to date policy of society.

**(2)** Here some one asked about why they call his wolf form the Twilight Wolf. So I decided to throw a bone and give out a small explanation of the name. Will I revisit this later on? Yes, I will come back to Twilight Caverns later on. I also tried to include a little hint about Erza's reason for her hunt, but I will not confirm or deny anything.

My views and their effect on the story.

One question asked was about how Link could not of known about Fairy Tail. Well here is my view on the society and the wizard community. From what I understand about Fiore, they only have 1% of the population that concerns themselves with as a job. So that 1% of 17 million that call themselves wizards. That is a small part of the community of a large country. True wizards are famous, but they are not the talk of day to day basis. This is also the answer to why people don't believe about the Twilight Wolf, and why a reporter asked Erza if she believed back in the first chapter. Most view the Twilight Wolf as something like Bigfoot, or even a Dragon, for there were a few episodes were people thought dragon didn't exists any more even with Natsu as living proof that they did.

This is my last rant before I send you off. Link's wolf form uses silver lights similar to Kage's shadow magic. Aka it still is a light maker magic, only this one can react with the world. Meaning Wolf Link howls and create a silver light wolf that runs into a building, the building gets a wolf shaped hole. I have also add some special surprises that will be revealed later on that might make him look over power... way over powered, but he can only use this abilities with special help. Along the same line as Natsu powering up by eat the Etherion in the tower of Hevan Arc and others later on. As a side note to his powers, teleportation. I am sorry Teleportation is out due to one fact. Link needs a Twilight Rift in the sky to Teleport, or any Rift in the sky. Sadly that is not possible for Link to do, because it was even beyond what Midna could do. And she couldn't open them on their side and only could be open in Twilight realms.

I hope this rant answer some question and inspires some more. As always I am looking for a Beta so please Pm if interested. So I shall conclude this chapter with Thanks to Blue342, XGamer7, Vxgpako and Suntan140 for asking questions that help move the story along.


	4. Might of Fairies

Ello all and welcome back to a new chapter of: The Fairy Tail of Link. To begin I would like to thank TykkiMikk and EvanderAdvent, on there willingness to Beta read this story. A little tad bit of information, I post updates on the each chapters progress on my profile. Those of you who wish to know then the next chapter will be coming out all you have to do it take a look at my profile, and with that said I present the next chapter Might of Fairies.

* * *

:I do not own Fairy Tail, or Legend of Zelda:

**Words with Power: Spells, Dragons, or Fairies.**

_Thoughts._

Link Using His Note Pad/ Lightpen.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X778: Fiore Country Side. ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

"WAAAHHH!" Link heard from the train that they were approaching fast. From a window flew Natsu as he was heading towards the ground. Link was riding on the top of the Magic-mobile, he knew that he needed to act fast to keep Natsu from hitting the ground. Moving his hand to his pouch he touched his Claw-shots making them appear in his hands. Lining up the shot Link shot off the claw as it sailed towards Natsu.

The Claw hit the pink haired Wizard in the back as it grabbed his pack. Using the leverage of his Iron Boots, Link twisted and swung Natsu to where he would follow behind the Magic-mobile until he could retract the Claw. As he slowly brought Natsu in the pink haired Wizard swung up and down making the dragon slayer even more sick.

"Wahwahwahwah." Natsu cried as he flew through the air and was only tethered by Link's equipment. Suddenly Erza hit the brakes and cause the Magic-mobile to skid. Natsu followed it as he turned to face the car and hit the side of it hard. The poor dragon slayer fell backwards with his arms buckled above his head.

"Natsu, are you all right?" Erza yelled completely unaware that she caused the injury.

"Aye." Natsu breathed out in a weak voice.

The group gathered around Natsu making sure that he was all right, and to find out what happened to him.

"How dare you leave me behind!" Natsu yelled stamping his foot down.

"My apologies. But you don't appear to be hurt. I am glad." Erza said giving him a hug that smashed his head into her chest plate.

"That hurt!" Natsu cringed backing away from Erza. "Urgh! I am not all right, some weirdo attacked me on the train!"

"Weirdo?" Lucy asked.

"The one who dragged away those guys who tried to eat Happy." Natsu explained with his arms crossed. "He said he was with Eisenwald…"

Erza's eyes widen as Natsu mentioned Eisenwald. She slapped Natsu sending him backward and cried out, "You Fool!" Link and Gray both blanched, while Lucy assumed the natural state she has been in over the past week, shock.

"We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go!?"

Natsu was sitting down on the ground looking up at Erza confused. "This is the first I've heard of it…"

"I explained it earlier!" Erza stated as she stood over Natsu in her usual lecture mode. "Listen when people talk!."

Lucy turn to Link and Gray mumbling what she thought. "I think it was because she knocked him out... She is unbelievable in many ways…"

"Agreed." Gray added while Link just nodded.

"That's just Erza for you." Happy finished.

Erza returned to the Magic-mobile and slapped on the adapter. "He was on that train you say? Then we're going after it!"

"What was he like?" Gray asked Natsu before they piled into the Magic-mobile.

"He wasn't very distinctive." Natsu provided thinking back. "Oh, yeah. He did have a skull like flute. It had three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked.

"That's creepy." Gray stated.

Both Link and Lucy had thoughtful looks on their faces and neither looked good.

"Link, Lucy, what's the matter?" Happy asked.

Link and Lucy looked at each other with Link nodding to her since she could explain it faster.

"I know about that flute…" Lucy said with fear in her voice. "Lullaby… A cursed song…! It's Death Magic!" Lucy stated with utmost certainty.

"What?" Erza asked who just finished backing up the Magic-mobile.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation or something?" Gray asked.

"I have only read about them in books, but I think there are some deadly, and forbidden spells out there, correct?" Lucy asked trying to wrap her head around the facts.

"Yes," Erza answered with her eyes filled with harden steel. "Cursed black magic that kills whomever it's used on."

"Well, Lullaby is even worse than that!" Lucy stated. "It is a forbidden magic that is a flute made to simply be a tool for death curses. But the Black Wizard Zeref developed it further into a demon flute. It is an abomination of magic that creates a terrifying death curse that kills all who hear the sound of the flute. Lullaby is a magic of mass death."

The Magic-mobile shot through the rocky ground as Erza poured her magic into it. She had to hurry and they all knew it. There was no way to know what the dark guild had planned, but she had to stop them.

"Slow down Erza." Gray pleaded from the top of the Magic-mobile. "Powering this thing takes a large amount of energy! Even for you!"

"This is no time for complacency!" Erza snapped. "There's no telling what Erigor might do if he gets his hands on Lullaby!"

Right now she was sweating trying to maintain their speed. She had to reach them before disaster struck. "_Curse them… What is their aim!?_" She mentally berated herself trying to figure out what was going to happen.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X778: Colver ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

Meanwhile at the guild master conference, Master Makarov was about to hear the worst news in his life so far.

"Oh, Macky! Your Wizards are so nice and full of life!" A rather large man with a bald head exclaimed in a voice that contracted on femininity. He wore a pink shirt that had white wings on his back and pink and purple striped shorts. Around his neck he wore a gold and red bead necklace. To tie it all together he had blush and lipstick along with stubble on his chin. His name is Bob, the master of the wizard guild Blue Pegasus.

"In fact, I heard one gave some big shot a real thrashing!"

"Oh, you must mean Lucy! She just joined!" Makarov said as he sat on the table with a beer in one hand and a chicken leg in the other. It was apparent on his face that he had a little more than he should have of the beer. "She's great! Supple and voluptuous!"

"Oh! So naughty!" Bob cried covering his face in fake embarrassment.

"This is no time to be laughing, Makarov." Another guild master said behind him. He wore blue shirt and black pants. He had longer sandy brown hair and his eyes where hidden behind a pair of shades. He wore a black wizard hat that had a trim of spike collar around the base to match the one around his neck. His name is Goldmine, and he is the guild master of Quatro Cerberus.

"Your people may be spirited, but they go way too far. I hear some of the guys on the council are worried." Goldmine lectured Makarov pointing his kebab at him. "They believe that Fairy Tail's gonna go and obliterate an entire city one of these days."

"Chehahaha, I want to be obliterated! By Lucy's body, that is!" Makarov joked letting his drink do most of the talking.

"You know you shouldn't get involved like that with your own wizards!" Bob scolded Makarov.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov, there is a letter here for you from Mirajane." A small blue bird in a hat chirped carrying a letter.

"Thank you!" Makarov said taking the letter.

"No problem!" The bird replied before flying off.

Makarov moved his finger around the wax seal that held Fairy Tail's mark. A magic circle appeared and formed the image of Mirajane.

"Master!" The recording happily greeted. "I'm glad you made it to the conference!"

On the table Makarov was showboating the image of Mirajane. "What do you think?! This is out poster girl! A cutey, ain't she!?" Off in the background there was a few wolf whistles and murmurs of agreement.

"Mirajane, huh?" Goldmine began. "She's really matured."

"Something very wonderful has happened during your absence, Master!" The recording said. "You'll never believe it! Erza, Natsu, and Gray have all teamed up! I think they might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail now! I just thought I'd send a letter to let you know!"

"WHA.. WHA!?" Makarov tried to form words but his mind had shut down and his mouth hung open.

"Bye now!" The recording finished as it left Makarov paralyzed.

"Oh my, looks like those worries just became a reality." Goldmine said looking at the stun Fairy Tail master.

_"I-I can't believe this!_" Makarov thought as he fell backwards twitching. "_Those three as a team could really destroy a city! The conference ends today, so I can be back by tomorrow… Please, let nothing happen before then! I beg you!_" Makarov thought praying to the first master.

All that can really be said is that Karma has struck the lecherous old man.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X778: Oshibana Station ∫ƒ√

* * *

The group had arrived at Oshibana station after they followed the trail left by Eisenwald. Although Gray was worried for Erza since she was pushing herself too hard. It was possible that she had used too much of her Magic powering the Magic-mobile. Although Erza was confident that Natsu, Link, and himself they would be able to handle Eisenwald. They pulled up to the station as they listen to the conductors trying to reassure the populous.

"Please leave the premises! This station is currently closed to a train derailment!" The train conductor directed. The crowd that had gathered in front of the station began spreading rumors of what might be possible. "Please leave the premises!" He asked again.

"Tell me, what's the situation inside!?" Erza demanded placing her hand on the conductor's shoulder.

"What, who are you?" Conductor asked, but he never got his replied as Erza did the only thing what she knows in interrogations. She head-butted the poor man and continued on to the next.

Gray was standing next Lucy who held the still motion sick Natsu. "I guess she has no use for people who can't answer immediately."

"Finally starting to understand what Erza is like?" Gray asked Lucy as he stood in the middle of the street without his clothing.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?!" Lucy asked while still in her emotionless state brought on by shock. Next to her Link just shook his head at both Gray and Erza.

"Eisenwald is inside the station. Let's go." Erza commanded as several train conductors were strung about at her feet.

"Do I have to take care of this?" Lucy asked as she indicated Natsu.

"Yes." Erza answered the question.

As they ran into the large station Erza informed them information she had obtained from conductors.

"Apparently, an army unit broke in earlier, but they have not returned. It is most likely that they have been locked in combat with Eisenwald."

Although when the approached the some stairs leading further into the station they came across the members of the army unit. Lucy gasped looking at the beaten members of the unit that were strewn across the stairs. The spears had broken and shields cracked. Their blue and yellow uniforms torn in places or seared by magic. Though all of them looked to have superficial wounds.

"They have been wiped out!" Happy exclaimed looking at the stairs.

"They were up against an entire guild, meaning heir opponents were all wizards. In other words their small unit never stood a chance." Erza said as they ran up the stairs and as they passed by another group of soldiers littering a hallway.

The group stopped as they came to the boarding platform. As they entered the room they were greeted by laughter.

"Hahaha, so you did come after all, you Fairy Tail Flies." A man on top of the train greeted in a smug tone.

The man wore no shirt revealing a string of tattoos down his arms and chest. Wrapped around his forearm was cloth bandages that went into a pair of black gloves with an 'X' on them. His pants were closer to a skirt that had been tattered and torn. He also wore a white cloth as a belt that was longer down one side, and a small black cape around his neck. He had long white hair that curved over one side covering one of his eyes while both had tattoos underneath them. To complete his reputation was a jagged edge scythe that had a snake-like face on the back.

Around the man were a large number of wizard thugs. Each one looked like a tough, mean, and vile man who could normally be found in the dead-end bars as patrons or the bouncer. They had the group out number at least ten to one, and since Erza was low on magic energy and Natsu was still out of commission, Gray had a bad feeling.

"Th-There are so many…" Lucy stuttered with eyes filled with fear.

"You. Are you Erigor?" Erza demanded of the man on top of the train.

Erigor just chuckled for he believed that victory was assured. Meanwhile Lucy was desperately trying to wake up the knocked out Natsu out of his motion sickness.

"Wake up Natsu! It's time to work!" Lucy asked shaking the dragon slayer.

"It is no use Lucy. He rode on a train, Magic-mobile, and then you." Happy stated. "It's a triple motion sickness combo!"

"I'm a vehicle!?" She asked the blue cat completely confused by the statement.

Over in the Eisenwald the white wearing Kage spoke. "Damn you flies! Because of you Erigor got mad at me!"

Upon hearing the voice Natsu's eyes regain color as he snapped out from his comatose state.

"That voice." Natsu mumble as he started to regain control of his body much to the blonde's relief.

"What's your aim?" Erza demanded as a breeze swept though the station causing her red hair to sway a little. "What are you planning to do with the Lullaby?"

"You mean you don't know?" Erigor smirked as he used his magic to fly into the air. "What do train stations have?"

The group watched as Erigor landed on a speaker giving a clue.

"You plan to broadcast it?!" Erza shouted at the mad man in front of her.

Erigor chuckled with malice. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have gathered around the station. Although if I raised the volume just a little, the melody of death just might echo through out the city."

"You're going to play Lullaby and make thousands of innocent people listen to it?" Erza asked with anger emitting though out her being. She was not the only one either. Her wolves stand besides her growling as the harmonized with their master's emotion. Link grip on his leather gauntlets harden causing the armor to squeak. Gray just stared at Erigor with cold eyes while Lucy was afraid, but she had strength for she stayed despite her fear. Natsu on the other hand couldn't do anything because of his motion sickness, but he still listened.

"This is a cleansing. A cleansing of fools who keep their livelihoods by flaunting about their rights, and who are ignorant of those who had theirs' stolen away." Erigor monologue his plan to the group of Fairy Tail wizards below. "It is a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world. Therefore, the reaper has come to dish out punishment."

"That won't give you your rights back!" Lucy chastised the mad man before them. "Besides, you had been kicked out of the wizard league because you kept doing bad things!"

"At this point we don't want rights. We want power!" Erigor declared as he closed his out stretch hand into a fist. "With power, we can wash away the past and control the future."

"Your insane!" Lucy said with confidences as some of her fear left her.

"So sorry flies." Kage said grabbing their attention as he knelt on the ground. "You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!"

From underneath Kage his magic circle glowed. The purple color match his contoured face as his shadow raced toward Lucy. As it neared it sprang from the ground as outstretched hands to grab her. Link moved placing himself in front of the shadows. Although there was no need for Natsu finally recovered and smashed the shadows with his flame-covered fist. As the broken shadows rained down Kage's face was a mixture of malice, shock, fear, and awe.

"You!?" Kage questioned looking at the pitiful flame user from before.

"I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu said as he looked at Kage from the corner of his eye. Natsu entire presence changed, he now looked more bestial than human.

"Thank goodness you recovered." Lucy said with relief in her voice along with excitement for Natsu was the strongest wizard she knew.

"Oh, look at all these people!" Natsu said with glee.

"They're enemies. They're all enemies!" Lucy informed him.

"Sounds interesting!" Natsu said clasping one hand over his fist.

Gray couldn't help but think that this was going to be fun, but his emotion didn't show it. It must have been from his training with his master that gave him his cool determination in different situations. Although what ever came next he would enjoy, but he would stay focused on the task at hand. Stopping Erigor from playing that flute.

* * *

ƒ√ƒ∫ Earth Land X778: Oshibana Station ∫ƒ√ƒ

* * *

In Oshibana Station a battle had brewed and now it was about to erupt. One side consisted of five humans, two wolves and one cat that had come to stop a mad man's plot. The other was the dark guild Eisenwald bent on a scheme that would put many lives in harms way. Little did most know that on the heroes side was someone who saved an entire kingdom before. Now that person looked out at the guild before him ready to defeat them all. Although he was not along, just like before and he knew that with the help of his teammates they could win this.

"You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy declared from the confidence boost she gained from Natsu coming back into the game. "Prepare yourself!"

"I leave the rest to you." Erigor commanded of his guild mates below. "Teach these flies the true terror of a dark guild." Finishing his command Erigor disappeared using his speed from his wind magic. That shocked Happy and Lucy causing them to state the obvious.

"Natsu. Gray. You two go after him." Erza directed them causing both to look at her. "If you two work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you."

Although she was talking to them, Natsu and Gray started another glaring contest. It was short-lived however as she turned and yelled at them. "Are you listening?!" Erza demand and gain a response of "Aye Sir!" from the two as they ran off together.

Erza then turned to Link and gave him her directions again although her brow was heavy with sweat. "Link I want you to join them as well."

"_I don't think so_." Link thought looking at Erza. He could tell she pushed herself too hard with the Magic-mobile. Even though Erza had her wolves and Lucy to help he could tell that Erza herself could not.

"They ran away!" A member of Eisenwald cried followed by "They're going after Erigor!"

"I am on it!" The man with the blue jacket, from Erza story, said as he using clothes bans to grab the railing above Link and the rest of his group. He lunched himself into the air landing on the walkway above. He turned to the people below and shouted, "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

Kneeling on the ground Kage created another magic circle as he spoke. "I'm coming with you! That bastard has to pay!" He then disappeared into his shadow.

"Link, go after those two. We will join you once we deal with this ones." Instructed Erza, but the blond didn't listen.

Instead he shook his head no and strode forward. "You need to recover. Let me." Link informed her with his maker magic, and as added proof Link lightly pushed Erza making her take a step back.

"I understand, but I won't let you fight alone." Erza caved, but still firm in her resolve. "We will hurry after them once we're done here!"

"Can we beat this many with the few of us?" Lucy asked a little worried.

"What are you gonna do to all of us?" An Eisenwald thugs mocked as they looked at the two girls with lecherous smiles. "We'll pluck your wings, you lousy flies." Another member said cracking his knuckles.

Off in her own little world, Link hear Lucy mumbling something "Being cute has its disadvantages too…"

"Lucy come back…" Happy said floating next to her trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Depraved scum!" Erza said with disgust as she cast her own magic circle. From it shot a single sword spinning upwards into the air. As it came back to earth she grabbed it and revealed the sword. In away it was similar to Link's own sword. The blade was a long sword that could be wielded with two hands. The guard shaped was like wings but the direction was different for the facing. Over all the silver sword was a beautiful weapon.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail again, because you won't live to see tomorrow if you do!" Erza challenged with her hair whipping in the wind that her magic created.

"That's nothin' special." One thug said.

"We also got tons of magic swordsmen on our side!" Another boasted as a large group was heading for Erza with various weapon from the air. Before they were able to get close Link had stepped in.

"**Hyaa!**" Link bellowed as he fell upon the Eisenwald swordsmen. He pulled his sword from his sheath and spun. The sudden force of the spin created a whirlwind effect shattering magic swords, and sending their welders flying. The light's reflection glinted off his sword as the wind settled around him.

His sword was a long sword the same length as Erza's, but it was only a single hand. The guard was blue with the Triforce resting in the middle. The guard stretched downwards forming a wing like shape. Unlike Erza straight edge blade, his blade extends outwards from the guard to make room for another Triforce symbol.

Link glares at the guild in front of him waiting for their next move, but Erza took it. Charging forward with her sword in both hands, she used a single swing causing a large group of Eisenwald to fly into the air.

Towards the train a group of dark wizards gathered in a group of three to fire off bolts of magic at Erza. Avoiding the blast by jumping into the air, her escape also allowed her a few seconds to change her weapon. Two circles appeared between the sword as it glowed before disappearing. Less than a second later a heavy spear with a broad head took its place. Taking a sweep in the air she removed the group of wizards using ranged magic.

As Eisenwald tried to make another charge against Erza, Link took action to give her some breathing room. In his hand was a white boomerang shaped of a wing, taking aim, Link threw the boomerang in a path that would circle Erza before returning to him. Erza was switching to dual short swords as Eisenwald charged, however she didn't need to lift a finger as a Link's boomerang swung around her. It created a mini whirlwind that threw people away from her. Even in the battle Erza paid attention to small details, such as the strange chime coming off the boomerang, or the green mana leaves coming from it. As it passed she took a swipe at the two thugs, still standing from Link's attack, knocking them down and out for the rest of the fight.

Back over with Lucy, Happy was explaining the concept of 'Requip' magic.

"The magic swords are sort of like your celestial magic, you summon weapons stored in a different pocket of space." Happy stated. "Switching between those weapons is called requpping."

"That's amazing." Lucy said watching Link and Erza take on another wave of thugs.

"Erza's amazingness is just getting started." Happy implied as shadows appeared around his eyes.

"All right! I can help out too!" Lucy said grabbing one of her spirit keys.

"Huh?! But Erza's about to have her big scene!" Happy cried.

"**Open, Gate of the Giant Crab!**" Lucy commanded while moving her key.

There was a sound of a doorbell ringing as Lucy's magic circle appeared. From it appeared a man in black slacks and blue pin stripe shirt. At his sides were a gold chain and a bag filled with hair products. His hair was black with red braids in it; also he had some crab like thing in his hair that match the crab legs coming off from his back. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes, and he had a goatee on his chin giving him a appearance of a high price hair stylist.

"Another fight, shrimp?" The celestial spirit asked snipping his scissors.

"Take'em out with style." Lucy said with gleeful malice and a gleam in her eyes.

"What a stupid hairstyle!" One Eisenwald thug insulted.

"Crack him open and get the butter!" Another joked.

Cancer's vein on his forehead pulse for a second as he growled out is ending word "Shrimp." Dashing through the thugs Cancer did the thing he did best, which was to cut stuff. Magic weapons fell apart as he dash through they're ranks cutting as he went. As he returned to Lucy side, the Eisenwald magic weapons fell apart along with their hair. The Eisenwald members near Lucy and Cancer started lamenting the lost of their weapons, their hair, or both.

"We all look like…" One Eisenwald said not daring to finish his sentence, but Lucy was happy to finish it for them.

"A Kappa." Lucy said with a small giggle.

Link heard of a Kappa before. All he really knew was that they are a supposed water turtles with hair and a plate on its head. He also knew that they like cucumbers. Although he could not understand why the Eisenwald members fell to the ground in defeat at such a word.

"Nice cut, shrimp." Cancer said next to his summoner.

"Not bad." Erza complemented Lucy as she wielded a large battle axe that looked like an over grown hatchet.

'You're too kind!" Lucy said rubbing the back of her head. "All right! My like-ability has gone up!" Lucy praised herself.

"That's what you were trying for?" Happy asked in a shocked tone.

"Although, his sentence-ender bugs me." Erza ponder getting sidetracked from the fight. Thankfully Erza's wolves stepped in when their master lost track of the situation. '"Shrimp' is no good. It should be at least something like, 'Snip.'"

"Ah, disapproval." Lucy said horrified while Cancer was confused as he said the two lines.

"That said, there are still many left." Erza stated holding her weapon as Bladur and Fenris returned to her side. "How annoying. We'll have to take them all out at once!"

"_Tch, I don't have enough power for Heaven's Wheel though_." She thought as they needed a plan that would leave no one standing on the Eisenwald guild.

"Link, on my mark I want you to attack with everything you have." Erza commanded as her magic circle appeared at her feet. "Sick'em!"

Her commanded sent her two wolfhoundes leaping towards their pray. Each activating their magic harness. Bladur harness was heavier in the shoulders, while Fenris was heavier in the chest. Each used a specialty of magic different from each other but worked well together.

Bladur took the lead while Fenris stayed back watching his brother. The red-eyed wolf slid between two thugs as his magic caused a staff to appear in the harness. The two Eisenwald members were unlucky, for the staff of the low crouching wolf was between their legs. Bladur was grinning as he jumped up causing the two voices too turn into countertenors. As the two fell of the staff Bladur charged forward hitting people in the gut or close-lining them as he jumped.

As Bladur moved deeper Eisenwald thugs tried to circle the wolf, but Fenris had his brother's back. The blue-eyed wolf growled causing the Lacrimas on the harness circled before stopping on a yellow colored gem. After choosing them gem, Fenris barked shooting out Lightning from the crystal. The magic shot out zapping a few thugs who were not paying attention. They fell down blacken with soot from the magic.

The two wolves were able to work faster as Erza magic started. Her armor and clothing broke apart in particles of light. Bathing her light most of the Eisenwald guild blushed and watched with wide eyes like red blood males of an animal species. It made Link blush and look away why Lucy blushed in wide eyes.

"Magic swordsmen always fight while requipping weapons." Happy explained to Lucy and Link. "But Erza also fights by requipping magic armor that increases her abilities! That's Erza's magic! It is called 'The Knight!"'

As the light cleared Erza was wearing a different armor. The coloration was dark grays and blacks for trim. Along her legs and armors the metal was smooth as it shaped itself into claws. Her shoulders were covered with a silk black fur that shined in the light. At her waist was tied a long black belt that looked almost like a tail. The chest piece was opened up with a V-neck down to her navel in a long thin stripe. Her headpiece looked like a wolf's face as her hair hung down in a ponytail from the back.

In her hand was a large battle-ax with duel heads that was the same size as the weapon she was using before. The weapon's pole was covered in runes running spiral along the engraved shaft. At the bottom of the weapon were tassels of black fur. Crowning the top of the ax was a crescent moon on its side. The center of the ax head was more runes inscribed up on the weapon that glowed shallow silver. **(1)**

Lifting up the weapon Erza poured her magic into it. As she readied her swing the glow of the runes became more intense. Around her the air swirled with the pressure of her magic reaching its peak. Her wolves jumped away moving back to her side and away from the line of fire.

"**Feel the wrath of Fairy Tail!**" Erza shouted with magic resonating in her voice. "**Lunar Shock!**" A swing of her weapon she released a wave of silver magic crackling with energy. As the wave hit Eisenwald members it paralyzed them.

"I can't move!"

"What is this?!"

"What did those flies do?!"

The remaining Eisenwald members protested as Erza's magic stopped them in their tracks.

"Link now!"

Erza commanded as her armor was already fading. Link nodded in response as he touched two items in his pouch.

The first was his Spinner, the ancient artifact that he retrieved in the Arbiter's Ground. It was key in unlocking doors and traversing the desert dungeon. Since coming to Fiore, he experimented with his magic he found he could directly channel it into different objects. The Spinner was one such object that could channel magic and would not lose momentum while powered.

His second item was the Ball and Chain that he found in Snowpeak Ruins while running errands for Yeta. During his adventure back in Hyrule it was a valuable weapon for clearing large groups of Bokolins.

Now Link was using both to clear out the large group of Eisenwald members that remained. Thanks to Erza's attack they were rendered helpless and ripe for the picking as Link channeled his magic. As each item sped up they glowed with the familiar light of Link's magic. The combination of the two created a giant whirlwind of light as it reached towards the ceiling.

"Hyaa!" Link shouted zipping forward on the Spinner. In his path was what remained of the Eisenwald Guild. The wide-eyed dark guild was helpless as Link rushed through sending them flying into the air. As the dust clear Link stood in the center holding his weapon that was still glowing with magic. **(2)**

"They wiped most of them out in one go!" Lucy stammered at the power displayed by Erza and Link.

"Damn it." One of the two remaining Eisenwald guild members yelled as he charged Link with magic glowing on his fist.

"You're dealing with me now!" The man shouted leaping at Link.

Link on the other hand just raised an eye before throwing his weapon forward. It caught the man in the air smashing him through windows on a train car. As Link pulled his weapon back the last man standing was in total fear.

"There is no doubt about it! She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, 'Titania, Queen of the Fairies,' Erza!" The portly man said looking at the person in front of him. "And, that other on is just as strong. Screw this!"

That said the man ran away in fear as Ezra armor faded returning to her normal look.

"He might be headed for Erigor. Follow him." Erza commanded looking at smitten Lucy and the slightly winded Link.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Please!" Erza commanded removing any action of objection or questioning.

"Okay, were going!" Lucy said fleeing Erza. Following her was Happy, and Link that was scared of Erza and also since the danger had past there was no reason for him to stay.

As they left Erza slumped before falling to her knee. The effects of the Magic-mobile finally set in. She sighed accepting her weakness as her wolves nuzzled her.

Petting her wolves she admitted her mistake. "I guess I did overdo it trying to reach here in time."

Slowly standing up she looked to the windows light streamed through. "I leave the rest to you. Everyone."

* * *

Author's Rants.

Navi: "Hey Listen! Hey Listen! It's time for Author's Rants!"

A glass jar with a books on top of it came down trapping the annoying fairy.

Cid: "Ello to you all, it is time for another addition of Author's Rants, the part of the chapter were I come out and rant. There are a few things that I want to cover in this chapter.

**(1)** My inspiration for Erza's armor came from Skyrim's Nordic Carved Armor. Those of you having a hard time picturing it can look it up on google. Just change the details to match what is my description.

**(2)** Link's finishing attack is something I want to expand on. The premise of his attack was creating a whirlwind of light. As why it sent the Wizards flying was due to the magic in their own bodies. As I said before in a previous rant was that Link's magic only effects other magic and has deviating effects when combined his weapons. The reason his attack was so effective was from effecting the magic within in the bodies of Eisenwald guild. Also adding the the wind pressure created from the spinner and the ball and chain sent the them flying. It also dispels the magic from their bodies rendering them weakened.

And there you have it the end of this rant. Until next time I bid you farewell.


End file.
